


Seeds of Self

by booktick



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Internal Conflict, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, maybe I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Rhys questions Jack's intentions late one night.





	Seeds of Self

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.
> 
> A/N: I wasn't sure if this was too short or not but I felt it ended as it should. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The silence of space is what disturbed him the most. He could deal with the backstabbing and infrequent exchange of french toast at the cafeteria, those things didn't feel personal. But the silence? It haunted his core. His ribs ached late into the night because of it. He had to busy himself with a train of thoughts to capture even the briefest of moments of peace.

He turned on his side, the blankets pulled down his waist. The cold of the room spread and bloomed over his ribs. It would no doubt create goosebumps to scatter and litter his torso. He kept his eyes shut, not too tight but enough to keep the darkness of the room hidden from his view. Deep breaths left him as he curled up further into a ball, pillow between his arms.

"Rhys?" A voice whispered into the night.

He chose silence over truth. His eyes remained shut, not too tight that it was obvious though. His breathing deep but not begging for air. Jack was observant when it was called for, and even then it wasn't like Rhys was betraying Jack by wanting a few more hours of sleep. They had both crawled into the room around midnight. Well, it had been Rhys who did most of the crawling while Jack was on his back and defiling his throat with Mark's. Those wouldn't be gone by morning either. He'd need to wear a sweater or scarf...

These were choices he figured the typical couple didn't go through. Though there weren't really typical couples...anywhere really. Even August and... _ugh_...Hugo were far from the typical couple more than most yet they seemed to have a good balance. A Bandit and a Hyperion duo. If Jack was aware, Rhys was sure Hugo would be airlocked faster than he could shoot. 

But it was painfully obvious the guy was head over heels over someone, even if the name wasn't said. Rhys knew a good dozen or more people who could pinpoint the cause of his own flustered state. Sure, a lot of those moments being the result of something inappropriate, like whenever Jack threatened a board member or Jack getting into programming mode so he can get a Loaderbot to pounce on a poor accountant. But...But those...well, the point was...every couple is different. So, maybe it was okay he and Jack weren't typical.

"You're not _that_ good, Rhys." A hand snaked its' way over his hip to grab at the flesh of his belly.

Rhys' nose pulled up and lines formed across his face. An elbow jolted and aimed for Jack, anywhere was preferable. But this wasn't Jack's first rodeo and a hand grabbed hold of his arm and held it in place. The grip was tight, his bone ached and he let his tension go. The arm went limp in Jack's grip, though it took a few moments before Jack let go. Rhys finally let his eyes open, partially but open. The hot breath was what had him try to turn away more. Jack wasn't having any of that as before he knew it, he was on his flipped. 

Fingers that had been butchering his belly with bruises that would form grabbed hold of his ass. Jack had always been a hands on sort of guy. He was now positioned on top of the older man, pinned with Jack's hands clamped down on his ass. The Lord of Dickishness grinned up at him, with too much teeth and a tongue that poked out between them. The dizziness eventually drained from Rhys' before he could muster up a response, at least a verbal one.

"That was sneaky shit-"

"Ah," a hand slapped his ass " _Language_."

"Oh, forgive me, Mr. Potatohead, but," he sneered "You're one to talk."

"That's your best? Really? Classic twentieth century toy franchise-"

Rhys rolled his eyes and shut them soon after. His cheek pressed against Jack's chest, the warmth was welcomed even if the jackassery wasn't. The smear of lips slid across his head and settled on his forehead. He let his sneer fall away into a smile, a small one, a very small one but still a moment of happiness was nice in space.

"That's it," Jack murmured " _Let yourself just be."_

His hair was tugged some as fingers ran through it. It would mess it all up by the time Jack was satisfied with petting. He would have to style it again later. He worked hard to look good on Helios. Clothes weren't the only thing that stood out on the spaceship. It was all about presentation just like Jack had said over a hundred times and would say a hundred more.

There was still one hand on his ass, though it hadn't squeezed again in the last few breaths exchanged between the duo. Knuckles ran over the flesh in slow strokes, formed invisible patterns there as a reminder perhaps. Rhys didn't need a reminder to remember why he was there or why Jack was there. Though when it came to Jack, motive for doing what was done did sway more than it had or did for Rhys. 

He knew Jack had come to fuck him. The spilled bedsheets and carpet stains said as much. Rhys also knew he was there for Jack and Jack alone. But...it wasn't all the time really...but, sometimes, he wondered if Jack came just for him and nothing else. Jack could make jokes, crack ribs and piss off a rival weapon manufacturer and that would all seem like Jack. Jack did it because he could. In bed, under the sheets, it wasn't so clear cut. He wasn't so sure if Jack was here...for him and not just the sex.

If he could just ask Jack but the fear Jack's potential dismissal crept along his shoulders. He had originally thought it was the silence of space that disturbed him most...maybe it was actually Jack's. Jack could talk anyone's ear off easily, in fact, Jack took great satisfaction in it. Jack's silence was like being under water with weights tied to ankles. When fingertips brush the line that separates water from air and there's no chance of reaching any further, up or down. Just...being stuck and heavy and cold inside. This silence though, between them? It wasn't as heavy inside yet Rhys still ached in his bones. 

It's the knuckles that go down his spine that form the chill that coats his insides. His eyes opened just a bit, enough to see the stars that greeted him from the window. They twinkled and seemed to move, or maybe that was just the ship. It soothed the build up of dread that blankets his throat. He swallowed, and shut his eyes once more.

The sounds of breathing and nothing much else filled the air. Not even the constant vibrations of Helios could disturb them now. Jack hadn't said anything further crude or mean by the time he pulled the blankets over them both. The covers helped warm him further, the chill in his bones faded with time.

He reached and held one of Jack's hands in his. His fingers laced with the older man's. Jack didn't protest or pull away from the affection, the touch wasn't rejected at all. Rhys almost asked why but decided against it in the end. Some things were better left unsaid.

 


End file.
